1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toys for drawing two-dimensional pictures and, more specifically, to an improved toy drawing assembly that allows a child to transfer two-dimensional coordinates onto a light table assembly and thereby reproduce two-dimensional pictures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One drawing toy for young children that has been in existence for many years is a drawing book that has sequentially numbered dots on each page of the book that represents a picture. The child draws a line from the first numbered dot to the second numbered dot and continues on in sequence until all of the numbered dots have been connected by the line. Connecting all the dots by the line produces a picture. While this game provides a certain degree of play for children, one shortcoming is that children can often recognize the picture without having to draw a line that connects all the dots. A further shortcoming is that there is essentially only one aspect of play, i.e., connecting the dots.
Another drawing toy that has been in existence is referred to as an Etch A Sketch. It enables a child to draw a continuous line over the viewing screen. Two control knobs are provided for simultaneously controlling the drawing of the line along the x and y axes. While this toy enables a child to draw freely, at least one shortcoming is that lines, other than lines parallel to the x or y axes, are difficult to produce. Drawing a figure that includes curved lines or lines not parallel to the x or y axis becomes a very difficult task, and frustrates the child. In addition, the toy is limited by the fact that any figure drawn cannot be saved for later enjoyment if the child wishes to draw another figure. The first figure must be erased from the screen before the next one is drawn.
There is still a need in the toy field for an improved toy drawing assembly that provides types and combinations of play action that are in addition to and different from those in the prior art and that can hold the interest of children.